


So Golden

by A55hole69



Series: Paint the Town [11]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Best Friends, Flirting, Fluff, Frigga (Marvel) Feels, Gen, Giants, Implied Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: "Wait! Wait! Wait a fucking minute! Hold the god damned phone. You did what in Asgard?" Tony asked incredulously, Bucky stood behind him holding onto the billionaire's cardigan. Holding him back from killing the blond God that sheepishly stood in the living room.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Paint the Town [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	So Golden

Klaus felt like a god in Asgard. He could feel the gold calling to him, singing to him. On earth it wasn't as strong as this, but earth was not ninety percent gold. In Asgard everything was gold, the buildings, the statues, the palace. Klaus looked on in wonder as Loki sat behind him, riding them to the palace. 

"This place is insane. Why didn't you invite me sooner?" 

Loki huffed, "Father didn't want any mortals in Asgard. It took years to convince him, and mother suggested you visit for the tournament. It happens every fifty years, it's supposed to be a way to connect the realms. There are at least six parties before the tournament, it will be such fun. You can help me practice, no one is exactly fond of me these days." 

Loki snapped out of his broody speech when he heard Klaus squeal, "Oh my god. Is that a wolf?" Klaus jumped off the horse, and ran toward the big, black, vicious looking beast. It looked like it could rip a grown man in half, everyone in the city obviously thought that as they ran when they saw the damned thing. But Klaus walked straight up to it, and scratched it's head. "Aren't you the cutest thing?" 

Loki rose up to them, "Klaus, royal guests cannot be seen playing with mutts." 

Klaus looked up at him and pouted, "But he's adorable. Look at this face, Loki." The thing licked the blond boy's face, flicking its tail excitedly. Loki rolled his eyes, and grabbed Klaus by his the back of his turtle neck, dragging him away from the wolf. "Loki! Nooo! Let me play with the wolf, he looks so lonely." 

The God picked Klaus off the ground, and sat him back on the horse. "We don't have time for that, we'll come and find it later. Odin wants to meet you."

Klaus slumped against Loki, "Fine." 

_______

"You're the one that I've been hearing about for the past few years. Klaus. You are not what I expected." Odin looked down at the blond boy, in the dark blue turtle neck, black slacks, and combat boots. Klaus' hair was slicked back, he wore a pair of round, gold rimmed glasses, both hands were decorated with golden rings and bracelets, his neck adorned with thick, golden necklaces. Loki picked out the outfit, and he just went with it. Adding a few extra things just in case."Welcome to Asgard. If you cause any trouble, you will not set foot in Asgard again. I've heard the stories, the mischief you two get up to on earth. Know that I am not as lenient as your father, and you will be punished." 

Klaus nodded, "Yes sir." 

Thor snickered beside Loki, and the young god snorted. Frigga lightly slapped both of them and they both stopped. She walked up to Klaus with that angelic smile, "Come with me child. Let's get you ready for the banquet."

______

"As father said, we cannot misbehave. All of the most important people from each realm is staying here for the tournament. We cannot afford to be caught doing anything." Loki lead Klaus through the golden halls, the boy dragged his fingers across the golden walls, and watched as it morphed into golden flowers and vines. Loki slapped his hand, "Stop that. Father doesn't know about your ability, he just thinks you're a normal mortal. I don't know how he'll react so let's just play it safe this week. Please?" 

Klaus nodded, "Anything for you. No mischief. Tell me about the banquet, I want to know what I'm walking into. Is anybody off limits? Who can I talk to?"

"It's a hall filled with powerful men and their wives. I advise you not to talk to any of them, especially the women. If you so much as look at any of them, their husbands will kill you. Or try to at least. Just stick with me and you should be fine." Loki looked at what he was wearing and snorted, "You look very royal." 

Klaus brushed the dark blue, velvet tunic, it had golden floral embroidery running down the side, and it was one of the most comfortable things he's ever worn. Klaus loved it. "The leather pants are a little tight, but at least they let me keep my shoes." 

"And your jewels. Did you get more rings? Every time I see you you have like six more things wrapped around your neck." 

"I had to turn my weapons into bling; the guards were very thorough." Klaus pulled at the thick gold chain he had around his neck, and it turned into a dagger before turning back. 

Loki smirked, "I taught you well." 

Klaus smiled proudly, "Yes you did. Shall we?" He motioned to the banquet hall. Loki nodded, and led the way.

"Some of these women are snakes, don't let them talk you into doing anything. They'll try to seduce you, so don't let your guard down." 

Klaus looked at all of the women, "I spend three hours everyday with sorority girls and cheerleaders, I think I can handle a bunch of horny old women."

"These women have magic. Powerful magic, they can get you to do whatever they want." 

Klaus took a glass from a nearby tray, taking a sip he said, "My girls have prepared me for this, trust me. I've seen so much of the female body, that nothing like that surprises me anymore." 

Loki rolled his eyes, "We'll see about that. One other thing. If you do that coin trick I will never talk to you again."

Klaus scoffed, "You've said that so many times, you'll just give me the silent treatment until you get bored, and then we're back to our shenanigans. If anyone asks, I'm doing the bloody coin trick." 

"I hate you."

______

The banquet ended without a hitch. Klaus received many looks from both men and women, which was to be expected, it was the first time they had interacted with a mortal. But none of them looked particularly malicious. So that was a good sign, but that didn't mean anything. Loki knows these people, and he knew he had to protect his best friend from their poisonous grips. Loki walked a tipsy Klaus back to his chambers, and dropped him on the bed.

"See, I told you, I can handle the vipers. It was a piece of cake." Klaus flopped onto the bed, "Mmmm, I want cake now. I love cake. Do you like cake, Raven? I love you, Raven. You're the bestest, you're like cake. Red velvet, the best one." 

Loki laughed, and pulled Klaus' boots off, "I can get you cake of you want, all you have to do is take off your tunic. You will be very uncomfortable sleeping in that thing." 

Klaus wiggled out of the tunic quickly and got it stuck in his head, "Help. I'm stuck." The god rolled his eyes fondly, and helped the drunk boy out of his tunic. He took off all of his jewellery, the chains, the necklaces, the bracelets, and the rings, dropping them in a silver platter on his vanity. 

When he turned around, Klaus was knocked out cold. Loki took off his tunic and his shoes, and slid into the bed next to him, falling asleep shortly after.

_____

"I shall run you through with my sword you foul fiend. En garde!" Klaus blocked the wooden sword Loki swung at him. "You are no match for Loki the Great!" 

Loki knocked Klaus' sword out of his hand, and placed his at the boy's throat. "Clearly I have been bested, I shall surrender my honour for my life." Klaus giggled, it was really hard to take this whole thing seriously. By the looks of it, Loki wasn't doing very well either. They both broke down in fits of laughter, annoying the other warriors training. 

"Will you two at least take this seriously? The tournament isn't something to joke about. Surrender or die, it's the only way to leave the arena." 

Loki rolled his eyes at Sif, "We are taking this very seriously. It's the most serious we've ever been." 

"They're not lying." Thor muttered. "This is your first time taking part in the tournament, brother. It is never as easy as it looks. You and Klaus should at least take practice seriously." 

Loki huffed, "Fine." Klaus got up from the ground, and picked up the wooden sword. 

"You should practice with someone more experienced, I doubt this mortal knows how to handle a sword." Frandral suggested. 

Klaus looked at him, offended. He tied his blond locks in a tight bun, getting ready to defend himself, but Thor interrupted, "Frandral, why don't you fight the young mortal? Show him how to properly handle a sword." 

The blond idiot shrugged, "I suppose." 

Loki snickered along with Thor, both backing away with Sif and the others. Frandral got into position, feet apart, one hand behind his back, and his sword outstretched. Klaus stood there feet away from him, hands at his sides, eyebrow furrowed in confusion, but he played along.

"Now, first your stance is wrong, you should..." Frandral couldn't finish the sentence as Klaus swept his legs from under him and sent him to the ground, "Ow." 

Klaus brushed the dust off his navy blue tunic, and twirled his sword in his left hand. "This is ridiculous." 

Frandral got up, getting into position with both hands this time, "I will not underestimate you again. No more holding back." 

Klaus shrugged, "If you say so." 

A few minutes later, Klaus was wrapped around the warrior like a snake, in an awkward and painful position. Painful for Frandral that is. Loki rolled his eyes at his friend, "Klaus stop flirting and get off the poor bastard." 

Klaus huffed and let him go, but didn't get off of the warrior. He straddled him, and held his arms over his head, looking him dead into those baby blue eyes, "But he's so cute." 

"Get off, we have to prepare for the party tonight." 

The boy smirked, "See you around, you'll love it the next time I have you on your back." He got up off the warrior and walked away with Loki. "Iny thinking I should braid my hair for tonight..."

Frandral sat up, and watched him leave. "I think I'm in love." 

Thor rolled his eyes and walked away, with Sif following him. Volstagg scoffed, "You know better than to touch the royal guests, would you really risk your position for a piece of ass?" He saw the look in his friends eyes and scoffed, "By the gods you are an idiot." 

______

The morning of the tournament, Klaus strolled into Loki's chambers half dressed, his tunic and boots in his hands, with a huge grin on his face, "I love Asgard. Your warriors are very generous, and surprisingly gentle." 

Just then, a lady walked out of Loki's washroom, when she saw Klaus, she immediately left the room. Klaus raised a brow, "Didn't you tell me not to touch any of the ladies? That their husbands would have my head."

Loki buttoned up his under shirt, "She wasn't married. Yet. Go and wash yourself, I can smell the sex on you. We have to be ready in an hour and you're my second, so you can't be late." 

"I know, I know. I'll be ready in thirty minutes, you're the one that takes an entire hour on his hair." Klaus started stripping out of his clothing.

"Beauty takes time, my love. You wouldn't know that." 

Klaus laughed, "You're an asshole."

________

"Where is our guest? He's supposed to be up here with us. Does he know that?" Odin asked Thor.

"Loki chose Klaus as his second. He's somewhere down there in the pits with the rest of the warriors." Thor informed the king.

Odin arched his eyebrow, "Does Loki think that mortal could actually help him? That is ridiculous. No mortal has ever stood against a god and won. Is this some kind of joke?"

"I can assure you father, Klaus is very special. Loki would not have chosen him as his second of he thought otherwise. Have faith, father." 

Odin snorted but said nothing else. Loki's match was up next, and the king sat back in his seat ready to witness the disaster. 

In the pit, Klaus had to calm down a nervous Loki, "I'm gonna be right here the entire time, if you need me just say the magic word. The little bitch is gonna surrender so fast." He rubbed the god's arms, "You're the motherfucking god of mischief baby." 

Loki huffed and nodded, "Give me my helmet." 

Klaus out of on his head and kissed the god on his cheek, "You're doing amazing sweetie. Now get out there and show that sorcerer who's the boss." Loki ran out into the arena, and suddenly the crowd started booing. Klaus shook his head, "Fucking assholes."

The match was going great, Loki was winning and the sorcerer was eating dirt. Klaus could see he was getting tired, he was going to surrender soon. There wasn't anyone on his side, meaning he didn't have a second. It was going to be an easy win for Loki. 

Or so Klaus thought. Fucking magicians. Right as Loki was about to drive a sword through the bastard, he shouted something and a force threw Loki off of him, right in front of Klaus. The sorcerer was surrounded by a blinding white light for a few seconds. When the light disappeared, the sorcerer was gone with a fucking giant in his place. At least thirty feet tall, and muscles everywhere. The thing had a stone club and was swinging it around.

Loki stood up and turned around to look at Klaus in shock, "Get in here, now!" 

Klaus made his way to Loki's side, "How do you want to do this? Star Wars or, Alice in Wonderland?" 

"Alice was far more efficient. Since he's bigger he's going to move a lot slower, we should..."

"Are those motherfuckers laughing at us?" Loki stopped talking and listened. The god frowned when he noticed the crowd laughing at them.

"They don't think we can do this." Loki smirked at his friend, "Let's make this even more entertaining. Use your power, I don't care what my father thinks anymore." 

_____

Frigga was internally panicking. How could she not? Her youngest was in an arena trying to fight a giant and she couldn't stop it. Odin would never allow that, would rather his son died than him look weak. Thor grabbed her hands, "They're going to be fine mother. These two do this kind of thing for fun back on Midgard." 

Frigga nodded and relaxed a bit. Odin scoffed, "I don't know why they don't surrender now, Loki has no chance with the mortal holding him back." 

Thor clenched his jaw, and ignored his father. Focusing on his brother. He hoped he knew what he was doing, because if Klaus died Tony would kill him.

Suddenly, he heard everyone gasping. Thor looked around and found everything once gold turning into a dull silver colour. He smiled and clapped his hands. "You'll love this mother, I swear."

They watched the two run at the giant. The giant charged at them, ready to strike, suddenly getting confused when they separated. Loki and Klaus ran in opposite directions, and the giant decided to go after Loki. A long golden whip appeared in Klaus' hand, and he flicked it, wrapping it around the giant's knees. The thing stumbled, Loki stuck his silver staff into the ground and used it for momentum to jump. He kicked the giant in its face and sent it flying backward to Klaus, who kicked it face first into the ground.

The crowd was silent, except Thor who was cheering his brother. Klaus and Loki regrouped, the whip suddenly disappearing into Klaus' hand. Thor saw them chest bump each other.

The giant stood up and growled at the two. Thor saw Odin sit up slightly, paying more attention to the fight. 

Klaus handed Loki the end of a thick golden rope and he held the other end. They both ran at the giant, running in circles around its legs, wrapping the rope around them. The giant fell on its stomach, the two took this as an opportunity to run up its back, separate and get his arms. Successfully, hog tying the giant. 

Thor heard Odin snort in amusement, and cover it up with a cough.

The giant got up and snapped the rope in anger, it slammed its fists into the ground and roared. A shield formed in Klaus' hands, both him and Loki charged at the giant and at the last minute, Loki jumped onto the shield and Klaus thrust him high into the air. Klaus slid between the giant's legs, slicing its knees with newly formed broad swords, and Loki stabbed it through it's chest, with his staff, from above. 

The giant crumpled onto the ground, dead. Loki jumped off of its corpse, next to Klaus, and they fist bumped. The crowd exploded with cheers and Thor was on his feet, cheering. Odin looked at Klaus in a whole new light, and Frigga was just happy that her baby didn't get killed.

______

"Wait! Wait! Wait a fucking minute! Hold the god damned phone. You did what in Asgard?" Tony asked incredulously, Bucky stood behind him holding onto the billionaire's cardigan. Holding him back from killing the blond God that sheepishly stood in the living room. "You fought a giant?! I thought you were going up there to hang out with Loki? Why is it always you two? The two of you are the reason I have grey hair. Why did I stop drinking?" 

"Oh come on. Dad, we won, and we didn't know he wasn't a giant at first. He was a scrawny looking dude one minute, and then the next he was all huge and shit. It was so cool, I threw Loki in the air, and he was all stabby. I had the best time." 

"You are never leaving this planet again, you hear me young man?" 

"What?! But, Odin invited me to a banquet. I can't just not show up, that's rude as shit, dad! Tell him Pops." Klaus and Tony looked at Bucky with questioning looks, Tony's far more violent.

Bucky shook his head, "I'm not getting in the middle of this. You two can figure this out by yourselves."


End file.
